erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia
Sylvia, labeled , is a new contestant joining Erin's Total Magical Adventure and was placed on Team Hope. She has return for Erin's Total Magical Realms and placed on Sapphire Hearts. Personality Sylvia's a weird goth girl who is a fan of Gwen, Skullgal, Erin, Trent, Duncan, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron. She's eccentric, sarcastic, tough, and quiet loner but under that hard exterior lies a kind and loyal girl who is very lonely. She’s the new Gwen and Sierra (only more calm and sane). She seems to be attractive as Gard and J.Z. fell in love with her at first sight. She loves scary and gross things as in Logo Loco-Motive where she was holding maggots and when the contestants were in creepy dimensions she got all fan girl-like. Because of this, she hates girly things like make-up, dresses, and adorable stuff animals. She also has super strength and capable fighter. Sylvia has a large sweet tooth and is greedy when people try to steal her food. Sylvia also has hidden secrets: she loves Pretty Cure and used to watch the PowerPuff Girls despite she doesn't like girly stuff, has a bit fandom in Westerns because her dad loves western movies even John Wayne, and has excellent skills in baking, because her mom was a sweets chef. Sylvia is also strong rivaling J.Z.'s and athletic abilities but doesn't use them. Erin's Total Magical Adventure In Pilot, Sylvia is introduced as a new contestant. In Logo Loco-Motive, In Talent Show Action, In DarkWing Buggy, In Treasure of Duckberg, In The Fearing House, In To Catch a Fairy, it is revealed Sylvia is very superstitious. Appearances Trivia *Her gothic appearance and love for scary and gross things are similar to Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice. **Also her love of sweets and being gothic is also similar to Stocking from Panty and Stocking. *Sylvia, Coco, Shana, Kotone, Gwen, Lindsay, Megumi (in her summer outfit), Dawn, and Izzy are the only female contestants in the series to wear a skirt. **She is also the only female contestant who wears a skirt over pants. *Sylvia, along with Duncan, Erin, Sierra, Mike/Vito and Mal, J.Z., and Selene/Aretmis are the strongest contestants. *She, along with Gwen and Duncan, are the only gothic teens on the show. **Coincidently they are both finalists and/or won. *Sylvia's the first contestant to be good at baking sweets and treats, Raito being second. *Sylvia has secret love for PowerPuff Girls and Pretty Cure despite not liking girly things, Westerns, and comic books like Batman and Jonah Hex. *When Sylvia has bad dreams or lack of sleep, she gets grumpy and claims she hates everything, which isn't true. Gallery Overall= Swimsuit sylvia by bubblemomoko15-d6wk3hb.jpg|Sylvia in her swimsuit. Sleepwear sylvia by bubblemomoko15-d6wk403.jpg|Sylvia in her sleepwear. Skultimate roller maze sylvia by bubblemomoko15-d7fbkvb.jpg|Sylvia during the Skultimate Roller Maze in Skultimate Frights. Sylvia s witch hat by bubblemomoko15-d7anbqy.jpg|Sylvia's with hat. |-| Erin's Total Magical Adventure= See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Hope Category:Erin's Total Magical Adventure contestants Category:Erin's Total Magical Realms contestants Category:Sapphire Hearts